You and Me
by Arine-san
Summary: Hermione e Draco foram escolhidos para irem a um cinema trouxa para fazer uma pesquisa sobre o lazer trouxa. O que será que vai acontecer?


**You and Me**

Era mais um dia comum em Hogwarts, exceto por uma coisa.

Silêncio, por favor! – Pediu Dumbledore em meio ao jantar. – Agora nós vamos divulgar os nomes de dois alunos que foram escolhidos para irem num cinema trouxa em Londres. – Os alunos estranharam, mas acharam a idéia legal. – Os dois alunos escolhidos são Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy. – Ele disse e os dois pularam do banco, onde estavam sentados, cada um na mesa de suas casas.

Eu não vou com essa garota ridícula. – Falou Draco com alguns fios loiros caindo no rosto.

Eu não vou sair desse colégio com essa fuinha loira! – Revidou Hermione.

Ora... – Começou Draco.

Já basta! – Disse Dumbledore. – Essa questão não está aberta a discussões. – Eles emburraram a cara e cruzaram os braços. – Vocês vão e depois vão fazer um resumo sobre essa parte do lazer dos trouxas. – Percebendo que eles iam discutir de novo Dumbledore os corta. – Vocês saem daqui amanhã às dez horas da manhã, não se atrasem. – Então ele saiu com um sorrisinho discreto.

Hermione olhou Draco de esguelha e percebeu que ele sorria para ela de uma forma sarcástica. Quando saíram do salão para a ronda se aproximou dela.

Não se acostume, sangue-ruim. – Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente. – Amanhã você terá a honra de sair com um Malfoy e eu sei que você deve estar emocionada. – Ele se aproximou e ela rolou os olhos. – Mas não tente me agarrar no cinema. – Ele sorriu, mais uma vez arrumando os belos cabelos loiros.

Há! Há! Há! – Riu Hermione. – Bem que você gostaria, não é, fuinha loira? – Perguntou ela com a mesma forma sarcástica que ele. – Mas isso só em sonhos. Ele sorriu novamente.

Ponha uma roupa bonita, tá? – Respondeu ele. – Não vou andar com uma sangue-ruim desarrumada.

Boa noite, loirinho. – Disse Hermione lhe dando as costas.

Não dê as costas pra mim, Granger! – Ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo com que ela se voltasse para ele e batessem de frente. Só então ele percebeu como ela mudara, desde as formas de seu corpo, até o brilho dos olhos. E a boca, rosa, pedindo para ser beijada.

Me larga, Malfoy! – Ela pediu, mas ele involuntariamente a puxou para si. – Me solta ou... – Ela não terminou de falar, pois a proximidade a estava deixando nervosa. Enfim ele caiu em si e a soltou. – Por que fez isso? – Ela perguntou envergonhada.

Só pra ter certeza de que você é doida por mim. – Respondeu ele novamente sarcástico.

Você é nojento, fuinha. – Ela falou mais alto.

Agora você pode ir dormir, Granger. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Você não manda em mim, Malfoy. – Ela gritou e ele riu.

Não quero você cheia de olheiras amanhã. – Ela bufou.

Fuinha... – Ela fez bico e ele sorriu, pois ela parecia uma criancinha.

Boa noite, sangue-ruim. – Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Boa noite, loirinho. – Respondeu ela sarcástica e assim encerrou-se a noite deles.

Na manhã seguinte ocorreu tudo normalmente até que o café da manhã chegou ao fim. Harry, Rony e os outros foram para as aulas e Hermione levantou para ir ao seu dormitório, mas ao se levantar viu uma coruja vindo em suas mãos, na verdade era um bilhete, que dizia:

"Granger,

Não esqueça de pôr uma roupa legal, tá?

D.M. (o cara mais gostoso da escola)."

Hermione achou o bilhete estranho, mas correu para se arrumar.

Ela tomou banho e se arrumou rapidamente, pois já estava atrasada. Ela usava uma blusa preta, uma calça jeans cheia de bolsos e um All Star preto. Seu cinto era preto e tinha detalhes em prata, também usava uma pulseira prateada e uma leve maquiagem, batom da cor da boca, brilho por cima desse e lápis preto nos olhos.

Ao chegar ao salão principal encontrou Draco, que a olhou admirado. Ele não ficava atrás, usava uma camisa branca, calça preta e calçava um coturno. Usava uma jaqueta jeans por cima da camisa branca e uma corrente pendurada na calça.

Você está aceitável. – Ele disse fazendo uma cara engraçada, como se a avaliasse.

Obrigada. – Respondeu ela sorrindo sarcástica. – Você, pelo contrário está ridículo, loirinho. – Claro que isso era mentira. Ele se aproximou e a puxou pela cintura, aproximando seus rostos.

Tem certeza? – Ele perguntou quase encostando a boca na dela. – Não está tentada por esse loirinho, né?

Claro... Que não. – Ela respondeu se afastando. Então eles seguiram para o trem que os levaria até Londres.

O trem estava com uma decoração diferente da de sempre. Era como se fosse um trem trouxa e na cabine deles havia um rádio trouxa. Eles sentaram-se um de frente pro outro e assim ficaram ouvindo as músicas em silêncio. Até que tocou uma música que Draco conhecia, então ele começou a cantar.

**What day is it?**

**(Que dia é hoje?)**

**And in what month?**

**(E de que Mês?)**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**(Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo)**

**I can't Keep up **

**(Eu não posso prosseguir)**

**And I can't back down**

**(E eu não posso desistir)**

**I've been losing so much time**

**(Tenho perdido tempo demais)**

Ele cantava muito bem e Hermione estava chocada por ele conhecer essa música. Ele cantava olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

**Cause it's you and me**

**(Porque somos eu e você)**

**And all of the peoples**

**(E todas as pessoas)**

**Nothing to do and nothing to lose**

**(Nada para fazer e nada para perder)**

**And it's you and me**

**(E somos eu e você)**

**And all of the peoples**

**(E todas as pessoas)**

**And I don't know why**

**(E eu não sei porque)**

**I can't keep my eyes of you**

**(Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)**

Ela sorriu pensando em como ele ficava bonito quando agia espontaneamente.

**All of the things thats I want to say **

**(Todas as coisas que eu quero dizer)**

**Just aren't coming out right**

**(Não estão saindo direito)**

**I'm tripping on words,**

**(Estou tropeçando nas palavras,)**

**You got my head spinning**

**(Você deixou minha mente girando)**

**I don't know where to go from here**

**(Eu não sei pra onde ir)**

Cause it's you and me

**(Porque somos eu e você)**

**And all of the peoples**

**(E todas as pessoas)**

**Nothing to do and nothing to lose**

**(Nada para fazer e nada para perder)**

**And it's you and me**

**(E somos eu e você)**

**And all of the peoples**

**(E todas as pessoas)**

**And I don't know why**

**(E eu não sei porque)**

**I can't keep my eyes of you**

**(Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)**

"Desde ontem, toda vez que te vejo me sinto diferente, você é tão linda e tão delicada" Ele pensou.

**Something about you now**

**(Existe algo sobre você agora)**

**I can't quite figure out**

**(Que eu não consigo compreender completamente)**

**Everything she does is beautiful**

**(Tudo o que ela faz é bonito)**

**Everything she does is right**

**(Tudo o que ela faz é certo)**

**Cause it's you and me **

**(Porque somos eu e você)**

**And all of the peoples**

**(E todas as pessoas)**

**Nothing to do and nothing to lose**

**(Nada para fazer e nada para perder)**

**And it's you and me**

**(E somos eu e você)**

**And all of the peoples**

**(E todas as pessoas)**

**And I don't know why**

**(E eu não sei porque)**

**I can't keep my eyes of you**

**(Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)**

**Cause it's you and me**

**(Porque somos eu e você)**

**And all of the peoples**

**(E todas as pessoas)**

**Nothing to do and nothing to lose**

**(Nada para fazer e nada para perder)**

**And it's you and me**

**(E somos eu e você)**

**And all of the peoples**

**(E todas as pessoas)**

**And I don't know why**

**(E eu não sei porque)**

**I can't keep my eyes of you**

**(Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)**

**What day is it?**

**(Que dia é hoje?)**

**And in what month?**

**(E de que Mês?)**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**(Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo)**

**[You and Me – Lifehouse**

Você canta bem. – Disse Hermione. – Não sabia que conhecia músicas trouxas.

Eu sei cantar músicas trouxas. – Respondeu Draco. – Mas meu pai não sabe disso.

Entendi. – Segundos depois eles chegam em Londres e seguem para o shopping. Como não estava na hora do filme, foram para a praça de alimentação. Hermione sentou ao lado de Draco. Logo em seguida algumas garotas deram em cima de Draco. Elas lhe entregaram um telefone, e ele as ignorou, então elas foram embora, mas Hermione não gostou.

Isso é um absurdo. – Disse ela. – Essas garotas não têm nem um pouco de vergonha na cara. – Ela se afastou um pouco dele. – E você não disse nada, aceitou o telefone. – Ele riu, o telefone continuava jogado na mesa, onde as garotas deixaram. – Você não tem vergonha também, não? – Ela lhe perguntou zangada.

O que é isso, Granger? – Ele perguntou ainda rindo. – Eu nem olhei pra elas. – Ele disse. – Isso seria ciúme? – Ela riu se afastando um pouco mais.

Você bem que gostaria, né?

Então por que esse ataque? – Ele indagou sério.

Porque... – Ela começou. – Estou chocada com o descaramento dessas garotas. – Ela realmente havia se magoado com isso e sem motivo, pois não tinham nada.

Ai ai, Granger. – Ele disse sarcástico. – Deixa de ser puritana.

Eu não sou puritana. – Hermione respondeu irritada.

Até parece. – Ele continuou. – Além de puritana é toda certinha, não faz nada errado.

Posso fazer coisas erradas se quiser. – Ela falou cruzando os braços.

Prove. – Desafiou Malfoy.

Como? – Perguntou Hermione com raiva.

Me beije. – Draco disse sorrindo.

O que? – Ela não podia acreditar no desafio dele.

É isso aí. – Respondeu ele sorrindo. – Quer algo mais errado que isso? – Ela o fitou pensando na aposta.

Tudo bem. – Ela aceitou. – Vou fazer isso. – Ela disse, mas não se mexeu.

Como é Granger? – Perguntou Draco. – Acovardou?

É claro que não, Malfoy. – Respondeu ela corada. – Não te daria esse gostinho. – Draco se aproximou dela e ela se afastou. Draco suspirou.

O que foi agora? – Ele quis saber, começando a se irritar.

Aqui tem muita gente. – Hermione disse envergonhada.

Não seria algo muito errado se estivesse vazio. – Respondeu Draco sarcástico. – Anda logo, Granger.

Você não acha que está muito ansioso, Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione rindo da situação e Malfoy deu um pequeno sorriso.

Não é ansiedade. – Ele disse. – Mas você está demorando muito.

Confesse. – Falou Hermione se aproximando dele ainda sorrindo. – Você está louco pra me beijar.

E se estiver? – Perguntou ele com o rosto a centímetros do dela. Nervosa Hermione tentou se afastar, mas Draco a puxou colando seus lábios apaixonadamente. Hermione tentou se afastar novamente, mas ele era mais forte e a segurou, então ela desistiu de tentar fugir e se entregou ao beijo, que não foi nem um pouco curto. Quando se separaram mantiveram os rostos próximos e antes de pararem totalmente deram alguns selinhos. Hermione se afastou o suficiente para olha-lo nos olhos e ele não resistiu novamente.

Pára Draco. – Hermione pediu e se afastou. Draco segurou seu braço.

Por que Hermione? – Ele perguntou passando a mão livre no rosto dela.

Porque... Porque... – Ela gaguejava de nervosismo ao toque dele. – Porque nos beijamos por uma aposta. – Respondeu ela o magoando. – Acabou... – Mas Draco não desistiu.

O primeiro beijo foi da aposta. – Disse ele. – Mas e os outros? – Hermione mordeu os lábios, envergonhada. – Pra você foi só uma aposta mesmo? – Ela ficou em silêncio e ele tirou a mão do rosto dela e a soltou um pouco amargurado. – Eu sinto muito, Granger. – Draco falou se levantando. – Vamos logo ver esse filme. – Ele ia começar a andar, mas ela segurou seu braço. Ele olhou pra ela sem expressão.

Não foi só uma aposta. – Ela respondeu e ela podia jurar que viu um brilho estranho nos olhos dele por alguns segundos. – Mas é impossível. – Ela continuou.

Impossível por que? – Ele sentou novamente.

Nunca daria certo. – Ela disse um pouco triste. – Você é um puro sangue e eu uma trouxa... Uma sangue-ruim...

Não. – Respondeu Draco. – Você não é nada disso. – lê colocou a mão no rosto dela novamente. – Você é linda. É a garota mais inteligente que eu já conheci, mão é uma simples trouxa.

Mas você sempre disse que... – Ela começou a falar.

Shhh... – Pediu Draco. – Eu dizia essas coisas por despeito... Acho que era a única forma de chamar sua atenção pra mim.

Não precisava de tudo isso. – Ela sorriu pra ele e ele sorriu também.

Agora eu sei disso. – Ele aproximou seus rostos novamente. – Posso te beijar agora? – Ela riu divertida, concordando. Então ele a beijou, agora sem nenhuma aposta. Após alguns minutos ela o empurrou levemente.

Vamos ver o filme? – Ela qustionou sorrindo.

Vamos. – Eles levantaram juntos e foram andando abraçados. – Com certeza você não é uma simples trouxa. – Disse ele depois de um tempo. – Você é a minha trouxa.

**Fim**

* * *

**Adoro esse casal, espero q vcs tenham gostado da história, kisses...**

**Reviews plesae!!!**


End file.
